


Lullaby

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/F, Future Fic, Love, Parenthood, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Aurora time to realise why Belle no longer sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Belle never sings when she knows Aurora is listening.

Aurora realised this early on, and it did not take her much longer to realise _why_. It’s hard to compete with a fairy-given gift. Though she had not known that, for years. Until Belle, and the changing of her destiny.

She tried to ask, to plead, to tease, but nothing will persuade Belle to sing, not in the beautiful way that she did. It was not without scars, Maleficent’s defeat; Aurora’s leave her left arm half-useless, but Belle’s were the more dangerous. By fairy magic, she survived the cutting of her throat, but even so her voice is altered.

It’s easy to say that you don’t care when your voice is flawless. But Aurora _doesn’t_ , because all she wants to hear is the knowledge that Belle is happy enough to sing again.

But it seems Belle is happier not singing, and asks Aurora to sing for them both when they are wed.

It is only after the birth of their first child – Aurora had been terrified, but Belle had kissed the tears away – that Aurora hears her sing.

She stops, smiling, to listen to the most beautiful lullaby she has heard.


End file.
